


Gift Unwrapping

by reimaden



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cat Ears, Chains, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reimaden/pseuds/reimaden
Summary: Simeon invites you over to Purgatory Hall to give you an early Christmas gift. Turns out he and Satan have been planning something.I lost a bet so I had to write pure self indulgent smut fkakfjjsjgjs
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Gift Unwrapping

"Merry Christmas, little lamb. I got you a present~" Simeon's voice is sultry as you feel his hot breath next to your ear, sending a shiver down your back. When you got a text from him to meet him at Purgatory Hall, you never expected him to get you an early Christmas gift. Even stranger, once you arrived he had you put on a blindfold, telling you that he wanted to make sure it was a surprise.

The walk to his room was a surprising challenge, as Simeon used every step to tease you on the way. "Solomon and Luke are out for the day, so we can have plenty of time together." Hearing the flirty tone of his voice, you stifle a moan as he begins to bite at your neck. You know it's going to leave a hickey once he's done, but you don't care. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he pulls away from your neck, knowing that this mark claims you as his. 

Continuing your walk, you feel a gloved hand begin to grope your chest, a gasp escaping your lips as you feel Simeon begin to unbutton your blouse. As you pause in surprise, he gives your chest a firm squeeze to make you continue walking. "Don't falter in your steps, love. We can't have you being ungrateful for my gift now." The serious tone was notably different from his usual gentle voice, making your cheeks flush. He only uses this voice when he wishes to dominate you, have you submit to him. Something you're all too eager to do at this moment.

Standing outside his door, the soft tell-tale buzz of a vibrator within his room made you turn your head to the angel, giving him a quizzical look beneath the blindfold. "There's no need to worry, little lamb. You trust your master, don't you?" Your legs clench as he announces his ownership over you, a blush forming on your face. Simeon chuckles at your reaction, trailing his guiding hand down your back until he reaches your skirt, feeling your growing wetness on your panties. Pressing himself against your back, you can feel the hardness of his groin against your ass. "My, my, little lamb. How positively naughty of you to already get so hot and bothered before we entered my room. You haven't even unwrapped your gift yet~"

Hearing the door open, you both step forward, your mouth opening in surprise as you hear another noise. Just barely heard over the vibrator were small gasps and whimpers, a sound you knew all too well. Realization begins to dawn on you as you identify the maker of these noises. "...Satan?" Your question, while quiet, elicited a small moan in response. A happy hum was heard beside you. "You've always been an observant one, haven't you?" Simeon's amusement is evident in his voice as he places a hand against your face. Nuzzling your cheek against his gloved hand, you smile at his praise before the angel gently removes the blindfold. "Here's my little surprise for you. I got you a kitty~"

The sight in front of you caught you off guard. Facing the entrance, you see Satan sitting on a chair, bound with a red ribbon that kept his legs spread apart, ending with a cute bowtie on his chest. His face as red as the ribbons surrounding him, you see his expression is torn between pleasure and pain. His hair is plastered against his face as he bit back moans. The ring around his cock prevented him from getting any form of release, the frustration on his face evident. 

Suddenly, his back arches in pleasure, letting you see the buzzing vibrator in his ass and the swishing motion of a tail. Quivering cat ears completed the look, twitching in surprise every time he reached the edge of climaxing before flattening as he's denied release. Panting, Satan looks at you desperately, his green eyes watering with tears of desperation.

A quick tap on your shoulder brought your attention back to the angel beside you. In Simeon's hands was a beautiful dark green collar, complementing Satan's eyes. Amusingly, a small bell was attached to its front, a light ring being heard as Simeon hands the collar to you with a smile. "I figured you would have liked to do the honors." Taking it from his hands, you hold the angel in a tight embrace, planting a kiss on his cheek. Simeon takes his time in keeping the hug, smirking as he hears a whimper come from the demon watching them. "Enjoy your gift while I finish the final preparations for us." Raising an eyebrow at him, your questioning look quickly gets replaced by a smug grin as you turn to face the Avatar of Wrath.

You take your time appreciating his body on display, running your hands over him. He was a gift, after all, so you needed to make sure to inspect everything. Everywhere, except the one place he wanted you to touch the most. Your hands ghosting over his groin, you giggle in amusement as he tries and fails to move closer, get you to touch his cock. A whimper could be heard as you move away from his lower body, tracing his abs. While whatever Simeon did has gotten Satan into this state, he still wasn't fully broken yet. He still tried to hide the sounds coming from his mouth, causing you to tsk at him with mock disappointment. Satan couldn't contain his cries anymore as you caress one of his nipples, back arching instinctively from the pleasure. 

When you first started having sex with Satan, he had always wanted to be the dominant one. But as time progressed, he became more willing to be vulnerable around you, letting you take the lead. It didn't help that he looked so damn cute whenever he got flustered, like right now. Unclasping the collar to put around his neck, Satan does his best in his bound state to facilitate the process. Whenever he fully submits, he's always eager to please.

The collar looks perfect on him. As a reward, you pet his head, a happy moan coming from his mouth as he nuzzles against you affectionately. Fuck, he's just so damn cute. Scritching behind his ears, you see his blush deepen as a bit of precum rolls down his cock. "The spell...it makes my ears and tail so...sensitive." Satan purrs out the last word as you seem to find a particular weak spot behind his ears. "Nya~" His meow of surprised arousal made him irresistible. 

Straddling his lap, you take off your panties, rubbing your slit down his shaft. While you would love to have him fill you up, fucking him until he's a crying mess, his face as you continued to tease him was well worth the effort. "P-please, master...it's been an hour..." His voice was wavering, the soft plea barely heard between whimpers. 

You stroke his cheek, looking at him proudly. "Poor thing. You've been such a good kitten for us, haven't you? Taking master's training for so long-" You reach down to grab the vibrator, causing Satan to bury his face into your shoulder. "And even turning yourself into a nice, submissive kitty~" Moving past his ass, you give his tail a light pull. He threw his head back, letting out a long, needy moan. With his neck exposed, you decide to mark him, the hickies decorated around his collar. "I think you deserve a reward for all your hard work." Barely registering the words, Satan looks at you gratefully while enthusiastically nodding. Apparently he was too tired to even speak.

Getting off of him, you press a finger to his lips with a smile as he whines at the loss of contact. On your knees, you give him a wink before planting a kiss on the tip of his cock. Taking him into your mouth, you feel his legs tremble as you hold on to his thighs. You lock eyes with him as you finally take his entire length in. Gripping the ring around his shaft with your lips, you slowly take it off, not breaking eye contact. Tears stream down Satan's face from relief, precum beginning to leak into your mouth. You press your hands harder on his thighs, making sure he can't buck his hips. 

Finally, the ring is removed. You playfully slip it onto his tail, giggling at the purrs the demon lets out. Using one hand to pump his cock, you use the other to increase the vibrator to the highest setting. "Cum for your master, kitten." The overstimulation was too much for Satan. Hips thrusting into your hand, he cries out your name before he cums, his semen landing on his stomach and chest. 

Rising to stand over him, you rest his tired head on your chest, softly kissing the top of his head as you use a hand to wipe up the mess Satan made on himself. Putting your soiled hand up to his mouth, you hum in appreciation as he cleans it off. "You did so well for me, pet. I'm so proud of you." You untie him and help him onto Simeon's couch, turning the vibrator off but keeping it in him. 

Suddenly, you gasp as you feel cool metal wrap around your neck, the clicking of the collar snapping shut surprising you. "You didn't forget about me, did you, little lamb?" Simeon yanks on the leash connected to your collar, forcing you into a prostrate position on the floor. Keeping your head bowed, you shiver in anticipation as you hear his footsteps approach. "Such a needy little slut. How sinful." You let out a moan, but a gloved hand quickly covers your mouth. "I don't want to hear a single noise from your unholy mouth until I feel your reconciliation is appropriate." 

Your thighs clench as he degrades you, making him chuckle darkly. "This isn't even a punishment for you, is it? You're such a whore for me. My submissive toy, to do whatever I want to." A stinging slap to your ass makes you arch your back. The angel's gloved fingers are roughly pushed into your mouth as he gives you orders with a stern whisper. "If you're going to be my mindless pet, at least be useful and take off my gloves. Don't let it leave your mouth, either, or I'll have to dole out a punishment." Wordlessly, you nod as you carefully bite the edge of his glove, pulling it off of him with your teeth.

He surprises you with another tug of the leash, causing you to arch your back again as he spanks the other asscheek with an ungloved hand. You do your best not to let out a cry as he rips off your disheveled clothing, only leaving you in your underwear. "Bed." You nod, still gagged with the glove, as you begin to crawl across his room. A good pet doesn't walk on their legs. They need to be on all fours.

Reaching the foot of his bed, you sit and wait for Simeon's next orders. You see him carry the exhausted demon in his arms, your leash still in his hand. Smiling down at you as he gently places Satan on the bed, Simeon plants a quick kiss on the resting demon's lips and gives him an affectionate head rub. Satan purrs, eyes still glazed over from his orgasm. "You worked so hard for us, kitten. I'll reward you later." Satan's tired smile at Simeon's words makes your heart melt. "Nya~ thank you, master."

The soft mood of the room quickly dissipates as Simeon turns to face you, a disdainful look on his face. "As for you, you've been such a naughty pet." He walks over to you, your face level with his groin. Seeing the tent in his pants makes you whine, grinding on the floor with need. With a sigh, Simeon unbuckles his pants, removing them. You see his cock straining against his bodysuit, parts of it visible as it peeks out from his clothing.

"Deal with it." Before you could even move, he forces you onto his dick, taking it out of its confines. You moan as he brutally fucks your mouth, the little vibrations around his cock making him murmur. "That's a good slut. This is where you belong, on your knees while choking on my dick." Those words sent you over the edge. You wanted to touch yourself so badly, but you knew Simeon wouldn't allow you to do so. 

You hear him grunt, but before he comes he pulls you off of him. Picking you up, he tosses you onto the bed, your ass raised towards him. Spreading your legs, you crane your head back to look at him pleadingly. Simeon's eyes are darkened with lust, but he still has enough control to only rub his cock against your slit, torturing you by not fully entering you. "Patience is a virtue, little lamb. But perhaps you're too sinful to know that."

Collecting the wetness of your folds with his hand, he uses it to push a finger into your ass. Pain turns to pleasure as he slowly pumps in and out of you, spanking your ass when you try to lean into him. Adding more fingers, he finally decides that you've been loosened up enough. Removing his hand, you see a glow radiate around him as he calls upon celestial magic.

You let out a startled cry as golden chains shackle your limbs, raising you from the bed and making you face Simeon. He smirks at you mischievously as you feel warm tendrils of golden light begin to caress you. Squirming at the touch, your body grows hotter and hotter the more they wrap around you, groping your breasts and teasing your nipples. "It's a new spell Satan and I came up with." Simeon appraises your body, slowly stroking his cock. "They work as an aphrodisiac, making sure everywhere they touch makes you more sensitive." At this point, the slightest touch of air was making you tremble. 

"Please, master, please fuck me…" Simeon gave you an innocent smile, a stark contrast to what he's doing to you. "Well, because you asked so nicely…" His teasing lilt drove you desperate with need. "Kitten? Would you like to enjoy the gift as well?" A soft jingle could be heard behind you as Satan moves to hold your back. "Can I fuck you, master?" You can only nod in response as both of them fill your holes. 

The room is filled with the sound of all of your cries and moans, calling each other's names as you fuck. Satan and Simeon alternate thrusts, letting you feel every inch of them as you lose yourself in the pleasure. You're silenced for a few moments as Simeon locks lips with yours, his tongue dominating you as Satan softly kisses your neck and shoulder. The combination of Simeon's rough treatment and Satan's gentle touch makes you tear up from the overstimulation. The celestial tentacles were still there, pinching your nipples when Simeon wasn't roughly sucking on them. Simeon continued to spank your ass, but now Satan was there to rub your cheeks and relieve you from the pleasurable pain.

Finally, you feel Satan's thrusts start to falter. During your fucking, the vibrator in his ass was turned on again, causing him to let out a cry as he came inside you. The feeling of being filled up was enough for you to become undone, crying out both of their names as you squeeze around Simeon's dick. Only a few thrusts later, Simeon crashes his lips into yours as he comes, another load of semen inside of you. 

Both the angel and demon carry you onto the bed as Simeon dispels the magic holding you up. "That was...amazing." It takes a while for you to formulate words. Satan chuckles into your ear as you all cuddle against each other. "Next time, I want to top. I heard Simeon got a bunny outfit?" The angel raises an eyebrow amusedly. "Now how could you possibly know that?" As the two begin to tease one another, you sigh contentedly in their arms before drifting to sleep. It was truly a gift to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, ya boi might have made a ko-fi if y'all wanna give a tip or commission me for fics~
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/reimaden


End file.
